


Candles and Kisses

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy is cheeky, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Multi, Rorys adorable, The doctor can get away with anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory just wanted to know when the doctor's birthday was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles and Kisses

“When’s your birthday?” The question seemed simple enough when Rory first thought of it.

 

Amy and the Doctor looked at him like he was mad. Well, the Doctor considered it first at least but ended up looking adorably confused. For a genius, he did miss the simple stuff.

 

“I don’t know.” The Doctor finally answered frowning. “My planet doesn’t count years the way earth does and there was no point counting out gallifreyian years when the planet itself doesn’t exist anymore.”

 

“Yeah but...” Amy tried putting it a new way. “How come you know how old you are then?”

 

The Doctor lunged at the question and grinned smugly. “That’s easy, the TARDIS knows how old everything is, in any base form. I usually go by human years now cause its easier for my companions but it can be set for anything.”

 

“ So when was the last time you celebrated your own birthday,” Rory couldn’t help it, he was curious. Yet the more he learned about the Doctor, the more he realised he didn’t know what loneliness really was.

 

“It’s a bit ridiculous to put 907 candles on a cake, Rory.” The Doctor dodged his question with one of those insane smiles of his.

“I know another way,” Amy grinned. “Sometimes I would be hired for a birthday party and I would get to kiss the person however many years old they are.”

 

“No way!” Rory protested. “You’re not kissing the Doctor!”

 

“I didn’t say I had to be the one to kiss him.” She offered and Rory glowered. She thought she could trick him into saying the wrong thing that would let her kiss the Doctor again.

 

“Fine,” He growled. “The Doctor can kiss me 907 times, if that’s what he wants...” Amy pouted a little but Rory could tell she wasn’t really upset. Like a child who had to ask for the chance even if it was most definitely going to be answered with a no.

 

That would have been the end of it but the Doctor, unpredictable as always came close and kissed him before he had figured out what the Doctor was up to. All he could think was soft, before the Doctor pulled away, he had the feeling his eyes were as big a saucers as he looked at the Doctor. The man looked strangely proud of himself.

 

He turned to Amy, surprised to see a grin that was close to the Cheshire cats. She liked seeing her boys locking lips. There was no denying what the look on her face meant.

 

“1 down, 906 to go.” Amy reminded him. Rory gulped, he really regretted asking the question, now.


End file.
